vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Slappy Squirrel
Summary Slappy Squirrel, is an elderly, retired cartoon character who lives in Burbank, California with her nephew, Skippy Squirrel. Although she's long since retired, she still occasionally fends off her old villains if they get in her way. While other cartoon characters like the Warner Siblings tend to wait until provoked before inciting violence, Slappy is too old for all that goody-two-shoes junk, and just likes to blow some people up every once in a while. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically, higher with weapons, and up to 5-C with Rage Power. Name: Slappy Squirrel Origin: Animaniacs Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Presumably quite old) Classification: Retired Cartoon Gag Character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Preparation, Enhanced Senses, Surface Scaling, 4th Wall breaking, Toon Force, Rage Power, Hammerspace with her Green Purse, Weapon Mastery, Transformation (Here), Regeneration (High-Mid, most Toons can regenerate from being reduced to ash.), Flight, Immersion (Can enter and trap people within TV's), Teleportation, BFR, Vehicular Mastery, Gravity Manipulation (Here), Explosion Manipulation (With bombs), Fire Manipulation, Can shatter mirrors by looking at them, and Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Here) Attack Potency: Building level (Stronger than Walter Wolf, who survived this), higher with weapons (Her weaker bombs can send people flying into space, or blow up large buildings ). Moon level 'with Rage Power (Did this). 'Speed: Athletic Human physically, possibly higher (Changed outfits in under a second). Sub-Relativistic with her Sports Car (Kept up with the Road Runner) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can uproot and throw her Tree-House, which is the size of a medium-sized building.) Striking Strength: Building Class. Higher with weapons. Moon Class with Rage Power. Durability: Building level, possibly Moon level. Regeneration and Toon force make her difficult to kill. Stamina: Above Average (Despite her age, she can be quite spunky and hyperactive when she wants, and can keep up with her nephew Skippy.) Range: Melee range physically, far higher with weapons, and Planetary with Rage Power/Toonforce. Standard Equipment: Her Green Purse, various explosives, her umbrella, and presumably much more. Intelligence: Gifted (Is a veteran Cartoon character, and is one of the smartest characters in her setting. She is very witty, clever, tricky, and manipulative, and knows that she's a cartoon character. Slappy is a skilled actress, inventor, racecar driver, construction worker, and has connections throughout Hollywood. She knows how to make explosives and missiles, and built an underground lair under her house, complete with missile launchers, an extremely high-tech computer, and government satellite connections) Weaknesses: Isn't as powerful as she was when she was younger, easily annoyed and angered, quite vengeful and very sadistic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bombs: Slappy throws, shoots, or simply hands bombs to the opponent. Which then explode in their face... Sports Car: A powerful car Slappy keeps in her garage, this machine can move fast enough to set concrete on fire, blow peoples clothes off, spin buildings around, and keep up with The Road Runner without issue. Respect Thread: https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/bb2k4s/respect_slappy_squirrel_animaniacs/ Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Looney Tunes Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Gravity Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Animaniacs Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Warner Bros. Category:Preparation Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:BFR Users Category:Rodents Category:Animals Category:Parasol Users Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Elders Category:Toon Force Characters